


litter

by gonnapop



Series: Pokémon Breeders [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestality, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Impregnation Kink, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, birth kink, graphic birth, just a lot of niche kink bullshit all around lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnapop/pseuds/gonnapop
Summary: “Look at you,” Alan murmured, pressing both hands to Ben’s massive belly so he could feel the puppies squirm inside. He rubbed slowly, reverently. “Stuffed full of puppies. You’re just about ready to whelp, aren’t you?”--in which a young couple’s kinky role play goes too far, and one of them gets knocked up with a huge litter of Poochyena puppies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the second installment in my unholy series! thanks for coming, in every sense of the word.

“I’m home,” Alan called, poking his head through the bedroom door with a smile. Then he paused when he saw Ben sprawled on their bed. “Sorry, did I wake you?”

“No, no,” Ben said, shaking his head. He pressed one hand to his enormous belly, where his babies had been moving restlessly for hours. “They’ve been keeping me up, not you.”

“Really active today, huh?” Alan crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed. He leaned down to kiss Ben, gently, and then pressed a kiss just below Ben’s navel, which had popped weeks ago.

When Alan drew back, he looked at Ben’s belly with such pride and tenderness that anyone might’ve assumed he was the father. But the truth was more complicated than that.

Ben and Alan had been dating for three years and living together for one when Ben confessed his wildest fantasy: to be tied to a breeding bench and fucked by a Pokémon, ideally some type of canine. In the fantasy, he was a breeding bitch, and the Pokémon impregnated him.

He had worried that Alan would be repulsed by his fantasy—but instead, Alan’s eyes lit up with interest. The very idea thrilled him; Ben couldn’t believe his luck. Later, when they role-played the scenario together, it included a breeding bench that Alan had built himself.

It was more than Ben could’ve hoped for. He had never thought it would beyond role play. And then, six months later, Alan mentioned that his sister was going on vacation soon. She would be gone for a full week, and she needed someone to watch her Mightyena.

Alan didn’t say outright what he was thinking—he didn’t have to. Ben understood. And together, they made their plans.

On the first night that the Mightyena stayed with them, Alan fed it a special type of Pokémon food that breeders used to stimulate mating. Then he secured Ben to the breeding bench, in the middle of their living room, and they waited.

A long time passed. Just when Ben was beginning to think that it wouldn’t happen, the Mightyena padded into the room. Ben felt its breath against his bare ass, then his pussy, as it scented him. It licked at his spread-open cunt with a hot, wet tongue, making Ben gasp and moan and tremble. And then it mounted him from behind.

Ben cried out when the Mightyena’s cock shoved inside of him. It was bigger than he’d imagined, spearing him open. He could hear Alan, just out of sight, groaning as he stroked himself to the sight of Ben getting fucked.

When the knot popped, Ben bit down on a scream of pleasure. He felt his cunt stretch obscenely, even as the knot plugged him and the Mightyena’s hot seed pumped into him. It seemed to go on for hours.

By the time the knot deflated, Ben’s belly was taut and round, full of the Mightyena’s come. He was dizzy and loose-limbed with pleasure; Alan had to carry him to bed, where he happily licked the come out of Ben’s cunt, then teased Ben’s clit with fingers and tongue until he finally came.

The rest of the week passed like a dream. Every night, Ben was tied to the bench and fucked until he was swollen with come. Sometimes, when the Mightyena had finished, Alan took its place behind the breeding bench and had a turn with Ben, fucking his sore, dripping pussy until Ben was limp and whimpering with pain as much as pleasure.

Reality wasn’t anything like Ben’s fantasies. It was much, much better.

At the end of the week, Alan returned the Mightyena to his sister, and he and Ben returned to their normal lives. The debauched week they’d spent together was a sweet secret. No one would ever know.

But then, only two weeks later, Ben began feeling sick. He became nauseated, sensitive to smell. He was bloated, too, and having trouble fitting into his clothes.

When the pregnancy test came back positive, Ben was distraught. He had always fantasized about impregnation, sure, but he’d never intended for it to happen in real life, where he would be ostracized for the taboo of allowing a Pokémon to fuck him. If anyone found out, his life would be ruined—his and Alan’s.

Alan had soothed him as best he could, assuring Ben that they would figure this out together, and that he would take care of Ben until the puppies were born. That assuaged the worst of Ben’s fears. At least he wouldn’t be alone. From that point on, he confined himself to their home while he waited out the pregnancy, telling no one of his condition.

He swelled up like a Drifloon. The average Mightyena pregnancy lasted only nine weeks, and Ben seemed to be sticking to that timeline. It was as if he grew a month for every week that passed, and then some. It didn’t take long for him to become rounder than any pregnant woman he’d ever seen. In fact, he’d grown so big, so fast that now, just shy of nine weeks pregnant, he was practically immobile, too heavy with puppies to do much but eat and sleep.

Part of him had to admit that he liked it—the incredible fullness, the feeling of the babies moving deep inside of him. When he used to fantasize about this scenario, he couldn’t have imagined how good it really felt.

They didn’t know how many puppies he was carrying. More than an average litter, if Ben had to guess based on his sheer size, but beyond that, he had no idea. It wouldn’t be long until he gave birth and found out for sure.

Alan looked Ben up and down, his eyes lingering on Ben’s belly. It was twitching a little; the puppies were big enough now that their movements could be felt and seen from the outside, through the thin, taut skin.

“Look at you,” Alan murmured, pressing both hands to Ben’s massive belly so he could feel the puppies squirm inside. He rubbed slowly, reverently. “Stuffed full of puppies. You’re just about ready to whelp, aren’t you?”

Ben groaned a little, arching into Alan’s touch as much as he could. His belly was so heavy. “Any day now,” he said. “They’ll come any day.”

“That’s right. You’re going to squeeze out this litter for me—lots of big, healthy puppies. You’re perfect. My beautiful breeding bitch.” Alan’s hands wandered upward, to fondle Ben’s swollen tits. “Are you feeling full?”

“Mmm, yeah. I’ve been leaking for hours.”

“I guess you’re ready for the pump, then.”

“Please.”

When the puppies were old enough, ten weeks or so, they could be adopted out. It would be easy to pass them off as the unwanted litter of an ordinary Pokémon coupling. No one would ever have to know who had really given birth to them. But in the meantime, they couldn’t be separated from Ben, their dam. And they’d be hungry.

Ben lacked the many teats of a female Mightyena, but his breasts had already grown to almost three times their original size. They were painfully swollen with milk; his nipples had grown huge and dark. At least once a day, sometimes twice, Alan hooked him up to a breast pump, so they could stockpile milk before the puppies came.

Alan fetched the pump, carefully attaching the clear plastic cups to Ben’s breasts. Then he flipped on the machine.

As always, the feeling of suction made Ben gasp. Within moments, milk was flowing from his sore nipples. He was amazed, sometimes, at just how much milk his body could produce. At this rate, they would have plenty for the puppies.

It was a relief to be milked this. When his breasts filled up, the ache was maddening, almost unbearable. But already, with the pump sucking away, he could feel the pressure beginning to ease.

Ben’s eyes fell shut as he sank into the blissful haze of milking. All the while, Alan gently massaged his belly, tracing the stretch marks with his fingertips.

 

****

 

Ten days later, late in the evening, Ben went into labor. Though he’d been mentally preparing for weeks, now that the puppies were actually coming, he found that he didn’t feel ready at all. He was anxious and afraid—but at least Alan was there to help him through it.

As the contractions grew closer together, Ben settled deep into the nest of blankets and pillows he’d created in the bed, laboring quietly while Alan kept an eye on him.

It took several hours of increasingly painful contractions, but at last, Ben felt movement inside, something sliding lower in his pelvis. Before long, he felt a tremendous pressure mounting between his legs, one that made him cry out in pain.

Alan maneuvered Ben’s legs open so he could peer between them. “It’s coming,” he said, his voice oddly hoarse. “It’s coming, Ben—go on, push, that’s it—”

Moaning, Ben pushed, feeling his pussy stretch wider as the puppy began to emerge from his body. It burned and stung, like nothing else Ben had ever felt in his life. Three hard pushes, and the puppy slipped out, caught safely in Alan’s hands.

Ben gasped when he saw it: a big, dark Poochyena puppy, slick with bodily fluids, eyes still closed. It whimpered and whined, limbs moving weakly, and Ben held out his arms automatically so Alan could pass the puppy to him.

For a little while, the contractions stopped. Ben was grateful for the chance to rest and nurse his first puppy. They had plenty of milk stockpiled, and they’d have to bottle-feed the puppies for sure—but right now, Ben could revel in the feeling of a tiny, eager mouth suckling at his swollen tit. He stroked his firstborn puppy as it nursed. Breastfeeding like this felt much better than the pump: more intimate, and strangely relaxing.

In time, the contractions began again, and Ben prepared himself for another birth. The second pup came faster and easier, in just two pushes—maybe because his pussy was already wide open from the first go.

While he labored, Alan stroked his hair lovingly, murmuring: “You’re doing so well, Ben, so well. You were made for this, made to push out babies, you look so good...”

The steady sound of his voice was a comfort. Ben had never felt so close to Alan as he did now. A new kind of intimacy had opened up between them. He felt almost as if he were birthing Alan’s babies.

It went on like that for hours: Ben squeezed out a puppy, then rested for a while, either breastfeeding or watching Alan bottle-feed the newborns, until it was time to deliver the next one. By the time the sky was beginning to lighten, he’d birthed nine healthy puppies.

All through the night, each successive puppy had come faster and easier than the one before. But after an hour of sweating and straining, the tenth puppy hadn’t come. With Alan’s help, Ben had moved into an ungainly squatting position, in the hopes that gravity would help him, but even that yielded no results.

“Oh, fuck, I can’t—” Ben pushed down with another contraction, wearily. He was quickly approaching his limit. “Alan, it’s stuck.”

“Stay calm,” Alan urged. He stroked Ben’s back, soothingly. “Breathe. This has got to be the last one. You just have to push it out.”

“I can’t!” Ben practically wailed. He was close to tears, his eyes stinging. “It’s too big. I can’t. Oh, god—”

Alan shushed him, gently, and eased closer. “Here, let me feel.”

He helped Ben lie down on his side, then slid one hand between his thighs. A long minute passed. Ben could feel Alan’s long fingers easing up inside his pussy, probing carefully.

At last, Alan said, “Okay, I can feel it. I can almost get my fingers around it. On the next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can, and I’m going to try to pull it out.”

“I can’t,” Ben said again, shaking his head. After hours of labor, he didn’t think he could summon the strength for even one more push.

“You have to,” Alan told him, in a firm voice. “This puppy has to come out. And I’m going to help you. Do you trust me?”

Ben squeezed his eyes shut. “Yes.”

“Good. I love you, Ben. I’m going to take care of you, I promise.”

On the next contraction, Ben took a deep breath and forced himself to bear down. He groaned and huffed and pushed, his whole body quaking with effort.

He felt Alan’s fingers, and then movement inside, a puppy sliding downward. For half a minute, Alan struggled to work the puppy even lower, centimeter by centimeter. Suddenly, Ben wailed as his pussy stretched impossibly wide—and then Alan tugged the puppy out of him.

Ben went boneless with exhaustion, but he managed to peel his eyes open enough to see the puppy cradled in Alan’s hands. It was huge, almost twice as big as its littermates. No wonder it became stuck in Ben’s birth canal. Even now, looking at it, Ben was a little shocked that he’d managed to squeeze it out.

“See? You did it,” Alan said, kissing Ben’s sweaty face. “I knew you could. Now you can rest. Do you want to nurse this one?”

“Mmm, yeah,” Ben said sleepily. He reached for the puppy and guided it to his breast. Somehow, he was still full of milk, though he’d been nursing off and on for hours. A moment later, Alan pressed another puppy to Ben’s other tit. It latched on quickly, which made Ben sigh in pleasure.

For a while, Ben dozed, aware only of the puppies suckling at his breasts. He loved how it felt to have a mouth latched onto his nipple, drinking from him. And then, out of nowhere, he felt the twinge of another contraction.

Grimacing, Ben clutched his belly. “Another one’s coming.”

“Another?” Alan looked shocked and dismayed, but he settled between Ben’s legs again.

Ben was too exhausted to change position; he lay sprawled on his back while he waited for the next puppy, two others still suckling hungrily at his tits.

Thankfully, the eleventh puppy wasn’t nearly as big as the tenth. It slid out of Ben’s wide-open pussy with barely a push.

When they were sure that Ben was really done, and no more puppies were coming, Alan helped clean him up. They were both filled with a deep and immense satisfaction, now that the process was complete. The birth had been messy and exhausting, and the pregnancy had put a strain on Ben’s body—but it had been pleasurable, too, for Ben and Alan both.

Later, as Ben hovered at the edge of sleep, surrounded by his litter of Poochyena puppies, he wondered if Alan might be interested in breeding him again someday.

In the morning, Ben thought, he would ask.

**Author's Note:**

> this is part an ongoing series of unrelated pregnancy kink stories that I work on in my spare time. if you have specific scenarios you'd like to see, please feel free to let me know in the comments, or [on tumblr](http://gonna-pop.tumblr.com/ask). (the more details the better.) if the prompt inspires me, I might just write it for you!


End file.
